EnGenius ECB-9500
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / EnGenius / ECB-9500 __TOC__ NOTE: DD-WRT Activation Required. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = U2M-CB97508001 CPU Type = Ralink RT2880 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN/LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = 802.3af Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ECB9750 build - 25.12.08 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.400–2.484GHz Bandwidth Selection 40/20MHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: EnGenius Category: Fix Me!